


Wotcher!

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Months without a word and then he turns up on her doorstep.





	Wotcher!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hphet on dreamwidth/livejournal.

“All right! All right already!” Tonks growled, as the buzzer for her flat howled for attention for the fourth time. She stumbled around in a circle as her foot caught on an old pizza box on her flat’s floor. She swore and kicked at it, moving it a couple of inches across the carpet, her one night off from Auror duty this month and it was the night some wanker picked to try and knock down her door.  
  
Well she wasn’t having it. Whatever idiot was on the other side of the door was going to get a piece of her mind and…  
  
She reached the door and yanked it open just as the buzzer rang  _again_  and opened her mouth to shout.  
  
The man on the other side of the door was a bit taller than her, and a lot broader across the shoulders. Both, the shaggy mess of hair on his head and the two-day’s worth of stubble across his jawline where a bright fiery red. There were dark bags of tiredness under his eyes, but they were still blue and lively with energy and his face split into a boyish grin when he saw her.   
  
“Wotcher, Tonks!” Charlie Weasley said, simply.   
  
Tonks crossed her arms over the sudden swooping sensation in her stomach and glared at him.  
  
“Wotcher, yourself! Is that all you have to say for yourself after thirteen months?”  
  
“Well I thought it would be a good start when paying a surprise visit to my girlfriend?” Charlie stepped close to her and she abandoned the doorway, ushering him inside. He dropped a stuffed holdall bag insider her door and spread is arms.  
  
“Girlfriend?”  
  
“You never dumped me. I never dumped you. So… girlfriend,” Charlie said grinning again.  
  
“You went to Romania before we had our talk,” Tonks said sullenly.   
  
“Yeah.” Charlie looked deflated. “You had your career, I had mine. I didn’t want to talk about it then. I’m sorry.”  
  
Tonks fought to keep a stern look on her face.  
  
“I should probably have led with that one,” he said.  
  
“Yes, you should,” Tonks replied, a small smile played about her lips.  
  
“Look I can crash at my parent’s if you want,” Charlie said, his large hand reaching down towards his bag.  
  
“No, no. You should stay,” Tonks said. “Come in, sit down. I’ll make tea.”  
  
“You make tea?”  
  
“Of course I make tea. It’s tea, tap water, or half a can of Carling I opened a week ago your choice.”  
  
“Oh, how could I resist,” Charlie said softly. “Tea, then, lots of milk and sugar if you’ve got them.”   
  
Tonks filled her kettle up and switched it on. She could have heated it with her wand, but she felt she might make something explode if she tried to use magic.  
  
“It’s going to be a minute,” she said.   
  
“You alright?” Charlie said softly.  
  
He gripped her shoulder, his hand was rough and calloused but his touch was gentle.  
  
“Thirteen months, Charlie,” She said thickly.  
  
“I know,” He murmured. “I missed you so much.”  
  
“And that makes it better?” She moved into his touch. Her Hands pressed against his chest.  
  
“I could say sorry again.” His arms encircled her. He leanted in, his nose a fraction of an inch away from hers.  
  
“It’s too late.” She felt him tense and she continued. “I’ve already forgiven you know. I said already.”  
  
His blue eyes were wide and adorably confused.   
  
“i said you could stay the night.” Their noses rubbed, Tonks’ lips nuzzled his chin. “And I only have the one bed you know.”   
  
His arms compressed her in a tight hug as she kissed him urgently. By the time the kettle boiled they were in her bedroom half undressed.  
  
  
The buzz of an alarm clock rent the morning air. Tonks cursed as swatted at the snooze button but it was only a temporary measure. Charlie made a sleepy noise and snuggled up to her tighter. They were spooned up close together, it was the only way to fit Charlie’s bulk into her bed.  
  
She hugged his arm to, It was thick and strong, a bandage wrapped around his forearm, it’s plain white colour a startling contrasted to the dark weather beaten and heavily freckled skin.  
  
She stared at it, still fuzzy minded and half a sleep. In a few minutes, she was going to have to get up, and hurry to work. There might be a few moments for them to get breakfast together. Time for questions like; how long are you staying? When will I see you again? Are we a real couple now? Questions she wasn’t going to ask and he wasn’t going to answer.   
  
But that was in a few minutes and for the moment she was enjoying the long glorious  _now_.


End file.
